Felix Felicis, une aide inattendue
by Naeling
Summary: Sixième année, Draco vole le Felix Felicis obtenu par Harry dans le but de se faire aider dans sa mission qu'est de tuer Dumbledore. Mais si l'aide que la potion lui apportait n'était pas exactement celle qu'il attendait ? Si l'aide dont il avait vraiment besoin n'était autre que la main secourable d'Hermione Granger ? [DRAMIONE]
1. Prologue

**Mise en bouche.**

Lorsque Draco Malfoy a obtenu pour mission de tuer Voldemort, son monde s'effondre. Bien qu'il ait conscience de ne pas être un tendre, il n'a aucune envie de tuer. Encore moins pour le compte de Lord Voldemort. Seulement voilà, la marque, il l'a sur le bras. Et il sait que le seul moyen qu'il a de rendre son père fier de lui, c'est de se plier aux désirs du seigneur des ténèbres. Tuer Dumbledore étant sa mission, il décide de voler Harry Potter dans un seul but, s'emparer du Felix Felicis obtenu en cours de potions.

La potion, cependant, ne semble pas fonctionner comme prévu. A moins qu'il ne faille une dose de chance inouïe pour réussir à tuer Dumbledore en personne ? Ce qu'il obtient, c'est l'envahissement des plus total de la part d'Hermione Granger. Qu'à elle à le suivre comme ça, à tenter de le raisonner ? Il n'en a aucune idée.

Et si l'aide apportée par Felix n'était pas celle qu'il attendait, mais plutôt la main tendue d'Hermione Granger ?


	2. Chapitre 1 - Décision

_A mes très chers lecteurs qui auront – ou pas – attendu longtemps ce chapitre. Que faut-il savoir ? Pour commencer, je me réfère à l'intrigue des livres, et non aux films. Parce que très clairement, ils ne tiennent pas la comparaison. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de prendre pour acquis le fait que Severus Rogue est le parrain de Draco Malfoy, même si cela n'a jamais été confirmé officiellement (je crois)._

 _Pour ce qui est du positionnement de l'histoire, tout est à prendre comme dans les livres, jusqu'au tome 6, au moment du premier match de Quiddicth. Pour la suite… Ce sera ma version du « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » bien évidement, structurée sur l'originale. Au passage, les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais vous vous en doutez. Je ne gagnerai pas un centime sur ce que vous lirez, sauf si vous décidez de jouer les Père Noel._

 _Donc… enfilez vos lunettes, et place à la lecture en tant que telle !_

* * *

 **Chapitre un – Décision**

Comme chaque année aux premiers jours de septembre, le château de Poudlard comme son parc semblaient reprendre vie, et à raison. Cette année comme toutes les autres depuis bien des générations, l'école de sorcellerie avait accueilli une nouvelle promotion. Mais pour la première fois depuis maintenant quinze ans, la rentrée s'était faite avec une certaine angoisse. Et pour cause, la prétendue rumeur lancée par Harry Potter lui-même un an plus tôt, en fin d'année, selon laquelle Lord Voldemort était de retour avait bel et bien été confirmée juste avant l'été.

Cette nouvelle avait fait du bruit dans tous les ménages sorciers d'Angleterre. Et de bien d'autres pays. Car Voldemort ne terrorisait pas uniquement les Anglais, mais aussi bien d'autres nations. Si bien que les moldus eux-mêmes commençaient à avoir des doutes. À raison, une fois encore, puisque d'étranges phénomènes et morts inexpliquées se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et en ce qui concernait Draco Malfoy, le retour de Voldemort ne lui avait pas évoqué que du bien. Loin de là.

Pour Draco Malfoy, le grand retour de Lord Voldemort n'annonçait que des malheurs. À commencer par le comportement de son père. Si durant son enfance, jamais Draco n'avait eu l'impression d'être valorisé par son paternel, il avait désormais, en prime, l'impression d'être exploité. Et une autre, bien moins plaisante. La fierté que son père ressentait à son égard semblait dépendre entièrement de ses exploits pour le compte de Voldemort. Le premier en date ? Accepter de prendre la marque.

Étrangement ce soir-là, quand le mage noir lui avait brûlé l'avant-bras de la pointe de sa baguette, tatouant dans sa chair la marque de son allégeance, jamais Draco n'avait vu son père aussi heureux. Bien malheureusement pour lui. Il avait compris ce soir-là que le seul moyen de rendre son père fier de lui, de se faire apprécier par son paternel – ce qu'il espérait faire depuis toujours – c'était de servir Voldemort.

Ce qui expliquait la merde noire dans laquelle il était désormais. Ou le fait qu'il n'écoutait donc rien au cours. Dans la mesure où le professeur Rogue ne dispensait plus le cours de potion, Draco doutait réellement que prêter une oreille attentive à celui-ci ne puisse résoudre ses problèmes. À moins que peut-être une potion lui offre la possibilité de tuer le directeur de l'école sans qu'il ne se fasse prendre. Parce que des potions pour tuer, il y en avait. Et plus d'une. Le problème c'était que les instructions pour ces potions ne courraient pas les rues, d'une part, et de l'autre… eh bien il n'avait pas envie de tuer Dumbledore.

C'était sans doute la raison majeure de son problème. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas envie de passer à l'acte. On ne pouvait pas dire que Draco tenait le directeur dans son cœur, loin de là, mais de là à décider de le tuer, c'était une tout autre chose. Il y avait énormément de gens qu'il détestait. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il aurait voulu voir mourir et qu'il aurait accepté de tuer. Seulement il en était incapable. Lord Voldemort était bien trop puissant pour lui. Le plus simple, dans ce cas. Le plus sûr. C'était de suivre les ordres, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Le jour où Potter réussirait à vaincre n'était pas encore venu. Alors pour vivre, pour rendre son père fier de lui, il devait simplement… obéir. Et c'était là qu'était le nœud du problème, au fond. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'obéir. Aucune envie de tuer, surtout. Porter la marque des ténèbres, de pas avoir la moindre envie de tuer, et pourtant vouloir voir Harry Potter terrasser Lord Voldemort lui-même. N'était-ce pas un paradoxe ?

Bien qu'effacer ce professeur de la carte n'aurait pas entièrement été un déplaisir complet. Draco avait compris en quelques minutes qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Jamais. Non seulement il avait pris la place de Rogue, mais en plus… il avait une manière de se comporter des plus abjectes, à papillonner autour de Potter, déjà. Encore un qui était aveuglé par la célébrité de saint Potter. Encore. Célèbre pour avoir survécu. D'accord, c'était un exploit, mais Potter ne méritait pas toute cette attention. Et bien malgré lui, le jeune Malfoy devait se rendre à l'évidence d'une chose : Potter lui-même n'appréciait pas la situation.

Si jusqu'à l'an dernier, Draco avait été persuadé du fait que Potter adorait sa célébrité, il avait commencé à revoir son jugement lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand le Gryffondor, complètement perdu avait failli trouver la mort. Et plus encore quand, blême, il avait ramené le cadavre de Cédric Diggory avec lui, hurlant et pleurant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter faisait son intéressant, certes, mais bien malgré lui. Mais cette prise de conscience, bien qu'importante, ne changeait en rien les sentiments qu'il avait pour le Gryffondor : à savoir qu'il détestait Potter et ses deux acolytes. Cet imbécile avait refusé de lui serrer la main, six ans plus tôt, et ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot. Pour le monde entier mieux valait-il sans aucun doute que Potter ne soit pas entouré des Serpentard, futurs mangemorts pour beaucoup, mais tout de même. Et pour Potter lui-même, peut-être était-il préférable de ne pas s'être trop rapproché de Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort et mangemort lui-même. Sans quoi tuer le vieux cinglé de directeur n'aurait sans doute pas été sa seule tâche. Merlin seul savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait exigé de lui s'il avait été dans les petits papiers de Potter. Et si tuer un vieux sénile était déjà dérangeant, qu'aurait-il pensé de la tâche d'avoir à tuer Potter, un ami ?

Non, décidément, pour l'avenir du monde, mieux valait que Potter ne lui ait pas serré la main. Mais pour Draco Malfoy l'adolescent, passer outre cet affront n'était pas le moins du monde envisageable. C'est donc tout naturellement que son regard se dirigea vers l'adolescent au second rang. Un adolescent à l'air particulièrement appliqué et sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, Potter à se prendre pour Severus Rogue en personne à exceller ainsi en potion ? Même Granger, depuis septembre, donnait l'image d'une parfaite incapable à côté du balafré qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Potter projetait-il d'empoisonner Voldemort pour arriver à ses fins ? Cette idée, bien que ridicule lui arracha un demi-sourire. Voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rouler par terre de douleur avant de mourir aurait sans doute un petit côté satisfaisant, mais honnêtement, Draco doutait qu'un simple poison soit capable de venir à bout du mage noir. Réellement. Même préparé avec les nouveaux talents de Potter qui, selon lui, étaient plus qu'étranges. Comment passait-on d'une maîtrise à peine passable, au premier de classe ? Slughorn était de toute évidence un lèche-bottes, mais les progrès de Potter étaient réellement là, eux. Même Rogue les aurait remarqués, ces progrès.

Ce fut finalement une exclamation de joie et de fierté – visiblement – qui tira le serpentard de ses pensées. Le professeur Slughorn était une fois encore en train de s'extasier devant la parfaite potion de Potter, s'exprimant sur le fait qu'il n'y en avait pas une en classe qui vaille celle du Gryffondor. Critique, Draco observa la sienne et dut se rendre à l'évidence : on aurait pu confondre sa potion avec une mixture oubliée sur le feu. Elle en avait même l'odeur. Plus par habitude que par réelle motivation de se faire coter, le jeune homme remplit, une fiole de sa potion, et d'un _evanesco_ fit disparaître le reste, commençant à ordonner son plan de travail avec des gestes précis, mais tendus. Et très vite, il se tendit plus encore :

« Monsieur Potter, vous remportez comme promis le Felix Felicis. J'espère qu'elle vous portera réellement chance. Terminez tous de nettoyer vos tables, et vous pouvez disposer. Pas de devoir, cette semaine. »

Un murmure s'éleva dans la classe. L'absence de devoir ? La potion de Potter ? Draco n'en savait rien, mais une chose était certaine, il n'avait pas l'intention de traîner pour le savoir. Potter n'avait pas besoin de chance, lui, oui. Il lui en aurait fallu de la chance pour mettre fin à la vie de Dumbledore et s'en sortir indemne. Aussi bien de corps que d'esprit. Et si quelque part il était conscient que le susnommé Potter avait lui aussi besoin de chance, la fureur de Draco était-elle que la réalité ne lui effleurait pas même l'esprit. Le monde était injuste, et il l'était surtout contre lui.

* * *

Si fermé et froid avait été des caractéristiques plutôt communes jusque-là pour désigner Draco Malfoy, morosité s'attachait à cette liste depuis cette année. Car effectivement, beaucoup de monde surtout chez les Serpentard trouvait Draco Malfoy particulièrement morose, et ce pour une raison inconnue de la plupart.

Et puis ils y avaient les autres. Ceux qui supposaient savoir, ou ceux qui savaient réellement. Et parmi eux, les fils et filles de mangemorts, ou mangemorts eux-mêmes. Car certains d'entre eux connaissaient sa tâche et le pressaient d'agir. Et il avait agi. En vain. Tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était un sermon de la part de son professeur et parrain, Severus Rogue, et les soupçons d'Harry Potter en personne, bien décidée à le suivre partout. À raison, effectivement, mais cela n'aidait pas le moins du moindre le jeune Malfoy à se détendre, bien au contraire. La pression de ne pas y arriver mêlée à celle de se faire prendre la main dans le sac n'avait rien de plaisant.

Severus lui avait bien dit de se faire discret, de ne rient tenter et qu'il se chargerait de tout. Et si l'offre était bien tentante, elle n'en était pas pour autant envisageable. S'il laissait faire Severus, celui-ci aurait tôt fait de récolter les lauriers de l'action, mais il serait ensuite traité comme un moins que rien. Son père n'hésiterait sans doute pas à le punir pour sa lâcheté, quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres… il n'était pas rare pour lui de punir ses sbires à coup de sortilèges impardonnables. Le _doloris_ et l' _avada_ _kedavra_ étant sans aucun doute possible, ses préférés. Et Draco n'avait envie tâter ni l'un ni l'autre. Pas plus que de les lancer, en soi. Quoique. En y réfléchissant…

« Regarde, Weasley va se gerber dessus, l'imbécile ! Si Potter croit qu'embaucher les Weasley au complet dans l'équipe va faire gagner Gryffondor… »

Effectivement, Weasley donnait l'impression qu'il allait se gerber dessus. Rien d'étonnant en soit, surtout pas pour un premier match. Et le match en question, lui, allait opposer Gryffondor et Serpentard. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait bien. Ce devait bien être la première fois que jouer contre les Gryffondor ne lui donnait pas l'énergie de crâner. Surtout contre Weasley. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur. Absolument pas…

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre, de Weas… »

Mais il coupa court à sa phrase. Qu'est-ce que Potter venait de faire, là, juste dessus du verre de Weasley ? N'était-ce pas justement le flacon de Felix Felicis ? Le serpentard plissa les yeux, suivant la main de Potter du regard qui, comme un imbécile montra ouvertement ce qu'il avait en main à Weasley. Et c'était bel et bien ça. La potion de chance. L'imbécile gaspillait une telle chose pour un vulgaire match de Quidditch scolaire ? Il aurait pu faire tellement mieux, avec. Aller affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par exemple. Ou encore tricher aux ASPIC, pour viser minable. Mais un match de Quidditch ? Et pour Weasley, en plus ?

Lui, au moins, il s'en serait servi à des fins utiles. Et importantes. Comme mettre fin aux jours de Voldemort, par exemple. Ça paraissait un début plutôt réaliste, non ? Et voyant la main de Potter se glisser dans la poche de sa tenue de Quidditch… Draco se rendit compte d'une chose. Cette potion, il en avait besoin. Parce que lui, il saurait en faire bon usage. Enfin, il se tourna vers son voisin de table et attrapeur remplaçant qu'il avait désigné pour le remplacer durant le match, alors qu'il prévoyait d'aller à la salle sur demande, pour souffler :

« Au final, je crois que je vais quand même faire ce match… »

* * *

 _QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS ? Ce premier chapitre, pas trop nul ? J'ai essayé de me fier au maximum à ce que fait J.K. Rowling du personnage de Draco Malfoy, je le veux crédible et non complètement WTF dans la mesure où cette fiction espère être un minimum sérieuse. Enfin c'est l'idée._

 _Cette fiction sera j'espère, une Dramione qui sortira des sentiers battus elle aussi. De un, parce que j'aime pas les Dramione (ce qui explique que j'en écrive une) et de deux, Draco tout doux et Hermione chaude excitée de la culotte, ensemble au bout de trois chapitre, ce n'est pas mon intention._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, partagez-moi votre avis, n'hésitez pas à formuler des critiques constructives sur mes écrits ! (ma lenteur de publication n'entrant pas en ligne de compte) A VOS CLAVIERS._

 _Kiss._


End file.
